Rahasia Hinata!
by nurazizahdwip
Summary: "...Hinata menyimpan sebuah rahasia dari teman-temannya! apakah itu Hinata?"


Rahasia Hinata!

Hai readers^^ Ogenki De Suka?

Btw~~ Ini adalah fic ku yang pertama di FFN, tapi sebelumnya aku udah bikin lumayan banyak di website lain^^ Oke, enjoy my fic! Maaf kalo jelek hehe :p

**Pada suatu hari yang panas di Konoha . . . .**

"**Sakura, kamu punya minum gak ?Panas beudh nih !"Tanya naruto pada Sakura. "gak punya! Aku gak bawa bekal tadi. Mungkin aja lee punya,dia kan biasanya bawa minum banyak tuh !".Belum Naruto Tanya ke Lee,lee udah jawab,"gak bawa aku, tadi aku lupa. Dan aku gak nyangka udaranya sepanas ini . . . **** ".Naruto makin kegerahan, terik panas sangat tak bersahabat hari ini . . . "Baru tau jepang sepanas ini . . .yang buat cerita juga koplak, masa jepang panasnya ngalah-ngalahin Indonesia ?!"**

** Lee baru inget kalo' biasanya hinata bawa minum nih."hinata, kamu bawa minum ?".Hinata menjawab dengan kikuk,"hmm,, aku bawa minum**"**."Kenapa gak bilang dari tadi ?" kata ada yang sembunyikan darinya."Yaudah,aku minta donggg" kata naruto seraya merogoh air mineral dari dalam tasnya,tapi sambil curiga akan hal itu,kemudian berkata,"kenapa kok ngambil airnya pake' hadap sana segala ?".Hinata hanya diam sambil memberikan minuman ke Naruto meminumnya,ia berikan ke Lee dan itu Hinata baru menjawab,"Ahh,tidak apa,aku tidak sengaja. . ."**

**Sampai di Sekolah . . .**

** Saat kegiatan belajar mengajar,aneh sekali !Hinata sering ke toilet. Ino yang sekelas dengannya heran, kemudian menanyai Hinata,"Kamu udah kencing berapa kali kok ke toilet terus ? Habis minum Es ya ?"."Oh,iya . . .kan tadi panas,jadi aku minum Es banyak,yah gini jadinya . . " jawab Hinata agak bimbang. Ino tak lantas percaya dengan yang dikatakan ia berencana bertanya kepada Sakura.**

**BREAK IN**

**Ino menghampiri Sakura yang kebetulan telah pulang dari Misi ninja medis. Ino menanyakan hal aneh dalam diri Hinata."Eh sakura,kamu tau gak, hari ini Hinata aneh banget !Dia tadi ke toilet berkali-kali"."Iya ! dia tadi juga aneh pas ke sekolah bareng, kaya'nya ada yang dia tutup-tutupin deh !"."HEYYY lagi ngapain hayoo ?" suara Naruto mengagetkan Ino dan Sakura."SSSTTT !diam dikit napa ?" kata Sakura."Apa sih yang kalian bicarakan ? "Tanya naruto sambil memelas. "Ada deh pokoknya !Ayo bicara di taman aja Sakura!" kata Ino sambil mengajak Sakura pergi berlalu.**

** "Kayaknya ada sesuatu deh di tasnya ?" kata Sakura memulai pembicaraan."Iya,gak biasanya dia seaneh ini ?" jawab Ino dengan nada penuh penasaran.**

** "Gimana kalo' kita nyelidikin ini nanti pulang sekolah ? aku punya ide bagus ! **** heheh" sahut Sakura."Oke,nanti kita jalanin,aku pasti bantu !"**

**Waktu Pulang Sekolah**

** "Haloo Hinata !Pulang bareng yukk ?" kata Sakura dengan sedikit nada ada maunya. "iya,ayo pulang bareng kita !"kata Ino juga merasa ada yang aneh dari perilaku kedua temannya itu, tapi dia tak berpikir macam-macam."Boleh kok" jawabnya singkat.**

** Setelah setengah perjalanan . . .**

** "Duh. . . aku kebelet nih ! Ino,ayo anterin aku ke toilet umum !" kata Sakura memulai aksinya. "aduhh…aku capek nih ! tasku berat !sama hinata aja yah, nanti tasnya titipin ke aku aja, aku tunggu di sini !" kata Ino yang sama-sama bersekongkol dengan Sakura."Yaudah,aku titip tasnya,ayo hinata anterin aku, tas kamu taruh di Ino aja" tanpa ba bi bu Sakura melepaskan tasnya beserta membantu Hinata menaruh tasnya karena Hinata rada enggan menitipkan dengan cekatan Sakura menarik Hinata untuk mengantarkannya ke toilet.**

** Saat sudah agak jauh, Ino menggeledah tas Hinata dan "OHHHH ! JADI INI PENYEBABNYA !" Ino tergelak mengetahui benda yang ada di tas Hinata. Kemudian dia mengembalikan 'benda' itu di saat bersamaan, sakura dan hinata melanjutkan pulang hinata sampai di rumahnya,Ino mengatakan hal sebenarnya ke pada Sakura.**

** "HIHIHi,ternyata benda yang membuat Hinata aneh hari ini adalah KACA DAN SEPERANGKAT MAKE UP !" kata Ino kepada Sakura yang di ikuti gelak tawa mereka."Oh jadi dia malu kalau ketahuan membawa alat kecantikan ?" kata Sakura masih tertawa."Maybe :D" kata Ino sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.**

**The End.**

**Mungkin FFnya geje yah ? tapi dimaklumi ini short FF pertamaku **

**Suka gak suka yang penting HAPPY :D**


End file.
